


Sweet Dreams

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having the most vivid sex dream of his life, starring none other than his arch-rival, Harry Potter.





	Sweet Dreams

** Sweet Dreams **

            Draco Malfoy moaned deeply.  His eyes were shut and it enhanced all of the feelings around him.  He could hear the panting of breaths.  He could feel the friction of his lover’s cock.  Said cock pushed into him with ease and Draco welcomed the burn.  He hadn’t felt so full in a long time.

            Opening his eyes, he saw Harry Potter leaning over him.  Harry’s arms were braced on either side of Draco’s head.  Potter’s mouth was set in a grim line of determination.  Draco gasped as another thrust came.  His ass was penetrated as much as it could be.  Potter was huge.

            Potter reached up with one hand and grasped Draco’s immaculate blonde hair.  He mussed the style and yanked hard.  Draco cried out.  Her arched underneath Potter and clenched his hole.  The fucking was rough and hard—just the way that Draco wanted it.

            Potter ran his fingers through Draco’s hair once more and the Slytherin swatted the hand away.  “Watch it.”

            “Sorry,” Potter didn’t look sorry at all.  He grinned down at Draco and pressed his dick further into Draco’s hot canal.

            The thrusting continued.  Draco moaned each time his prostate was hit with precision.  His cock was so hard.  He wished that Potter would do something about that.  As if he were reading Draco’s mind, Potter pulled out, leaving Draco’s hole gaping.  He bent over and enveloped Draco into his mouth. 

            Draco felt his cock hit the back of Potter’s throat.  It bumped and then Potter sucked—hard.  Every molecule inside of him screamed to come.  He wanted to fill Potter’s mouth with his seed.  He wanted to watch Potter gulp him down and then lick his lips.

            Bending his head, Draco looked down toward his cock.  Potter’s mouth was full of it.  His lips were enveloping all of Draco.  The cheeky bastard looked up at him, his lips sucking on Draco’s head, and winked.

            Sucking down again, Potter took him all in, which was a feat.  Draco was thick around and he thrust his cock deeper into Potter’s throat.  The Gryffindor didn’t even seem to register it.  He deep-throated Draco as though it were nothing.  “Suck harder Potter!” Draco commanded.

            He got his wish.  Potter gulped him down and sucked as hard as he could.  Draco could feel his orgasm building in his balls.  Just as his vision went white, he came hard into Potter’s mouth.

            Just as he wanted, the Gryffindor gulped and swallowed.  Draco’s seed spilled into his mouth, spurting out of the sides.  Draco’s eyes were mesmerized at the sight.  He watched as his come slid down the sides of Potter’s mouth and the obnoxious boy gagged at the semen.  “Finish it all Potter,” Draco said haughtily.

            Potter obliged.  He sucked as hard as he could, lapping up what escaped and licking Draco clean.  “Now,” Draco said lazily.  “You’re going to finish fucking me.”

            Eagerly, Potter nodded, clamoring up Draco’s naked body.  Their lips met in a clash.  Their teeth clicked together and it was clumsy and wanton.  Draco thrust his tongue into Potter’s mouth and moaned.  His lover tasted so sweet.  It was intoxicating. 

            Reaching down between their legs, Potter attempted to put a single finger into Draco’s arsehole.  “No, you fool,” Draco snapped.  “Just get on with it.  No foreplay.”

            “As you wish,” Potter said.

            Draco watched as his lover took himself in his hand.  He braced his other arm next to Draco’s head and lined his prick up.  Potter took his sweet time pushing in.  Draco could feel the other man at his entrance and he bucked his hips, wanting to get on with it.  “Slowly,” Potter whispered in his ear.  

            Impatient, Draco moved under him, pressing their chests together.  “Now, Potter,” he demanded. 

            “I’m going to take my time with this,” Potter replied.  “Why are you so eager?”

            “I just want to be fucked,” Draco snapped.

            “Fucked by me,” Potter said.  “You know that no one fills you up like I do.”

            It was true.  Draco had been with many other boys in the past, but none of them did him right, like Harry Potter.  He craved Potter’s cock.  He wished that he could live his life with Potter stuffed up his arse.  “Hold on a moment,” Potter said suddenly.

            Draco sat up from his reclined position and glared.  “What?”

            Potter reached down and spread Draco’s arse cheeks apart.  “Look at that sweet hole,” Potter said with reverence.  “I wonder,” he looked at Draco.  “Has anyone ever tasted it before?”

            Draco tensed.  Was Potter suggesting what he thought?  If that was the case, then no—no one had ever tasted Draco _there_ before.  His arse cheeks spread wide, Draco mewled and tried to get Potter to stop.  But the Gryffindor lowered his head and gave Draco a quick lick.  As Draco cried out, his arsehole puckered at the contact.  Potter grinned.  “Doesn’t look like it,” he commented.

            Unable to reply, Draco let his head fall back onto the bed.  Potter’s tongue delved in once more.  It was pushing at the muscular ring of Draco’s opening.  He could feel Potter’s tongue entering him.  He knew that it was wrong, but it felt so good.  Potter kissed his arsehole and licked again.  He pushed his tongue in past the muscle and Draco gave way.

            It felt so wrong to be taken in this fashion.  Potter’s tongue fucked his hole like a cock, fast and wet.  Draco tensed at the sensations.  “No,” Draco murmured, his head lolling back against the pillow.  “Stop.”

            Lifting his head, Potter popped up between Draco’s pale, spread thighs.  “You want me to stop?  I don’t think so.”  He dipped his head down once more and lavished Draco’s hole with his mouth.

            “I don’t want—“ Draco tried to say.  But then he cut himself off with a moan.  “Oooohhhhh yes!”  Potter’s tongue had pressed inside of him, causing all thought to leave.  He _did_ want this.  “More!” he cried.

            Licking and sucking, Potter adored his hole.  Draco moved unconsciously on the bed, wiggling his hips, trying to get Potter’ tongue in deeper.  He wanted Potter to lick his insides.  He could feel Potter’s cheeks pressed against the sides of his thighs and he reached down to pat Potter’s head.  He intended to just run his fingers though the other boy’s hair, but he found himself pushing Potter’s face farther into his own arse.

            “Yes, more!” Draco cried, a tear slipping from his yes.  “Potter!”

            Suddenly the movements stopped and the Gryffindor’s head peeked up over Draco’s crotch.  “You said my name!” Potter said.  “I mean, it was my last name but you still called it out.  You want me!”

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” Draco spat, he was still breathing heavily and his arsehole was twitching with need.  “Get back down there.”

            “No.”

            “What?” Draco’s eyes narrowed.

            “No,” Potter said, sitting up.  “You taste good, but I _know_ you feel better.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean,” Draco tried to sit up, but suddenly, Potter was over him.  “Get off!” Draco demanded.

            Potter chuckled and pinched one of Draco’s hardened nipples.  “I intend to.”  Potter reached down and grabbed Draco’s wrists.  “First, you need to move.”  He flipped Draco over onto his stomach, the Slytherin protesting the entire time.

            Once there, Draco found himself pulled up by Potter’s strong, masculine hands and placed on all fours.  Potter was behind him, his groin pressing against Draco’s arse.  “I’m going to fuck you,” Potter said in a matter-of-fact tone.  “But first, you’re going to learn some respect.”

            “What?” Draco didn’t even have time to speak before the first hit jolted his buttocks.  “What in Merlin’s name!”

            “That’s what you get, ordering me around,” Potter said with glee.  “You know that in this relationship, _I’m_ the one in charge.”  Potter raised his hand once more and it fell with a smack!  Draco jolted forward.  Potter was actually spanking him!

            Mewling, Draco tried to pull away but Potter held him strong.  Draco had to admit that he really wasn’t trying that hard.  The first spank to his arse had made his dick jolt to life.  He wanted Potter to do this more often.  Another hit rained down and Draco looked back over his shoulder.  Potter looked so happy.  Before he could comment, Potter reached down and shoved two fingers into Draco’s arsehole.  It hurt and Draco yelped.  “Shut up,” Potter said.  He raised his hand again and smacked Draco once more.  Potter’s fingers were moving inside of him, curling around.  One of the fingers hit _that_ spot and Draco shot forward on his knees.  “Not yet, love,” Potter leaned over and whispered in his ear.

            Draco watched Potter’s hand raise this time and when it came down, he braced for the hit.  It was hard and it stung the tender flesh of his arse.  “Stop!” Draco cried.

            “Not until you have tears,” Potter replied.

            Draco tried to muster some tears but he couldn’t.  It felt so good, he wanted to sing, not cry.  Again and again, Potter spanked him.  Draco called out and pretended to cry but it didn’t work.  Potter wouldn’t relent.  He raised his hand over and over until Draco felt the first tear fall down his cheek.  It had been a long time.  Potter finally stopped.

            “You’re crying,” he pointed out.

            “Yes,” Draco admitted.

            Potter rubbed the skin of Draco’s arse.  “You’re all red now.”

            “Because you’ve been beating me!”

            “No,” Potter said conversationally.  “Because I’ve been spanking a naughty boy.  Are you done now?  Have you learned to respect me?

            “Yes!” Draco screamed.  His arse was burning.

            Potter paused for a moment and then began to rub the skin of Draco’s buttocks.  “You’re so red,” he commented.  “I could make it worse.”

            “No!” Draco shouted.  “I’m sorry, I do respect you!”

            Pausing for a moment, Potter bend down and licked Draco’s arsehole once more.  The Slytherin cooed at the touch.  Potter thrust his tongue in and Draco bucked backward.  Soon enough, the touch was gone.  “Do you want me?” Potter asked, leaning down into Draco’s vision.

            “Yes,” Draco said through gritted teeth.

            “Then should I fuck you like a good boy, or a bad boy?” Potter mused.

            “I’m good!” Draco shouted.  “I’m a good boy!”

            “Are you?” Potter straightened and regarded Draco.  The Slytherin cowed under his gaze.  He had never felt so small before.  “All right,” Potter said.  “You’re a good boy.” Draco nodded vigorously.  “That means that you can get fucked like a good boy.”

            Potter moved his hand and pushed Draco to the side.  He lay down and stretched out his body on the bed.  Draco drank in the sight of a naked Harry Potter.  It was magnificent.  Potter’s cock jutted out, proud and strong.  Longer and thicker than any other Draco had seen before.  He wanted to taste it.  As though reading his mind, Potter inclined his head and said, “Lick me.”

            Draco bent his face to Potter’s crotch and sucked deeply on the tip of the cock in front of him.  He languished attention wherever he could.  Potter tasted sweet, like pineapple. Draco kept bobbing up and down, filling his mouth with sweet cock.  He wanted to lick Potter forever.

            Suddenly, a hand was in his hair, pulling his face up.  “That’s enough,” Potter said.  “You did well.”

            _‘I did well?’_ Draco thought.  _‘I’d barely gotten started!’_

            “You’re going to ride me now,” Potter commanded.

            “What?” Draco didn’t know what was happening.

            Potter rolled his eyes.  “You,” he said.  “Are going to straddle me, and put my dick up your tight little arse and ride me for all you’re worth.”

            “I—I—“ Draco stammered.

            “Get on with it Malfoy!” Potter shouted.

            Immediately, Draco obliged.  He pulled himself up and straddled Potter’s hips.  Reaching behind him, he grasped Potter’s giant member.  Aiming as best he could, he situated himself above the Gryffindor and lowered his body.  He could feel the head of Potter’s cock pushing against his arsehole.  _‘Did he want this?’_  The answer was a resounding YES.

            Draco pushed down, allowing Potter’s giant cock to enter him.  He forced it into himself without preparation and he groaned at the burn.  He was spread wide, gaping, filled with Potter’s cock.  He inched slowly down, trying to allow his body to accommodate.  “Faster,” Potter commanded.

            Without thinking, Draco impaled himself.  He shoved his arse down as fast as he could, seating Potter within his body.  Both boys remained still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling.  After a moment, Potter gripped Draco’s hips and forced him upward.  The movement almost caused Potter to slip out of him and Draco mewled.

            Sliding back down, Draco filled himself once more, groaning.  “That’s it, baby,” Potter cooed.  “Harder.”

            Draco began to ride in earnest.  Potter’s fingers clenched into the flesh of his sides and held him steady.  Bouncing up and down as fast as he could, Draco fucked himself onto Potter’s cock.  The organ stretched him wide and Draco found himself gasping for air.  He moaned loudly as Potter began to thrust upward into him.  The friction across his prostate was almost too much to bear.  Potter was hitting that spot every time and Draco was almost in tears.  It felt amazing!

            They bobbed together in a clumsy rhythm and Draco called out, “Oh yes!”  He thrust down once more and grunted.  “Potter!” he cried.  “More!”

            Potter began to buck upward even harder and Draco’s arsehole ached.  “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he admitted breathlessly.

            “So have I,” Potter said.

            Draco could feel a pressure building up within his sac and began to pump himself as fast as he could.  His hand clumsily groped at his own dick and he stroked himself as he rode Potter’s enormous cock.  “That’s it, love,” Potter said.  “Come for me.”

            Playing with himself, Draco moaned again and clenched his arse muscles around Potter.  The other boy bucked and fucked into him almost painfully.  Draco was working up a steady rhythm with his hand and all of his senses were heightened.

            Sliding his hands down Draco’s sides, Potter squeezed his arse cheeks together and then pulled them apart.  Draco continued to ride his lover, loving the feeling.  He had never been fucked so well before.  “Does it hurt?” Potter looked up at him.

            Draco shook his head.  “Feels good—uhhh, yes!”  A moment later, the pressure had built and Draco was spilling into his fist.  He coated his fingers and some of Potter’s chest with his come.  Limply, he fell forward and draped his body over Potter’s.  The Gryffindor continued to pump into him for some time.  Draco’s arse felt abused but he was still riding high from his orgasm. 

            Soon enough, Potter came as well.  He shot deep inside of Draco and stilled.  Draco could feel Potter shaking beneath him, letting loose in Draco’s tight hole.  He felt a trickle of warmth and realized that Potter’s come was leaking out of him.  He smiled at the thought.  He wondered what he looked like in that moment, fully satisfied and stuffed full of Gryffindor cock.

            Moving slightly, Draco sat back up and tightened his inner muscles around Potter’s dick.  “You’re not done yet?” Potter smiled.

            Shaking his head, Draco grinned down at the boy underneath him.  “I want more,” he begged.  He squeezed again.  He could feel Potter beginning to harden once more inside of him.  The cock expanded and pressed against his hole, so tightly.  Draco’s own dick began to harden and stand up straight again, ready for more.

            “Draco,” a voice said from behind them.

            Not paying attention, Draco began to shift and slide his arse around on Potter’s cock.  He pulled almost all the way off, pleased to feel that Potter was fully hard once more.  “Draco,” the voice said again.

            Pulling himself up onto his knees over Potter’s hips, Draco squeezed his mucles around the head of Potter’s cock and slide back down.  He was riding his lover slowly and making all sorts of grunting sounds.  “Draco, come on,” the voice said again.

            Finally, Draco looked around to tell off whoever was interrupting the best sex of his life, but no one was there.  Potter’s cock brushed his prostate, and Draco shuddered and called out his lover’s name.

            “Draco!” Blaise Zabini was shaking him awake.  “You’re going to be late for Potions!”

            Draco blinked sleepily.  Had it only been a dream?  He shook his head and nodded to Blaise in a thank you for waking him.  But he wasn’t happy.  He would be content to have that dream for the rest of his life.  He looked around the Slytherin dormitory and saw that his friends were already dressed and ready to leave.

            Pulling his covers up to hide his tell-tale erection, Draco waved at them to go on without him.  He had been so close to coming again.  From the stickiness of the sheets, he had ejaculated in his sleep at least once.

            When Draco was alone again, he sat up in bed and thought about what had just happened.  Had he really had a sex dream about Harry Potter?  Draco dressed for the day and wandered down to the Great Hall.  He spent all of his breakfast, trying not to blush when Potter walked in the room.


End file.
